


The Avatar of Greed & Pacts

by kainess



Series: Human!Mammon & Demon!MC [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, MC is gn, Main character - Freeform, demon!MC, demon!reader, human!mammon, mammon - Freeform, obey me - Freeform, obey me shall we date - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainess/pseuds/kainess
Summary: Mammon meets Solomon and learns about pacts for the first time, and becomes curious about the concept himself.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Human!Mammon & Demon!MC [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056365
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	The Avatar of Greed & Pacts

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took so long. my last day off was nearly two weeks ago so I've just been kinda dead lol  
> also, you can't convince me that mc in this series isn't taller than mammon. i will die on that hill

“Absolutely not!” You were darting down the hall like your life depended on it (which it technically did, since Lord Diavolo expected you to keep Mammon safe), eyes wide as you looked for your white-haired human. This might have been your fault (it was) since you neglected the human while having your brief exchange with Lucifer. Of course, you completely forgot that Mammon _wouldn’t_ know where his bedroom was, because why would he? He’d never been to the House of Lamentation before. It was shortly after you realized your mistake that you heard a yell from down the hall, suspiciously close to Asmodeus’ room, that you also remembered he was wearing nothing but a _towel_. 

“Asmodeus!” Out of breath from your short jog over, your chest rises and falls. “Leave him alone! Keep your dirty hands off him!” You slipped off your shoe and threw it at your younger brother. “He’s not even been here for an hour; you will not traumatize him in any kind of way!” 

“Dirty?” Your brother gave you an incredulous look while flawlessly dodging the shoe thrown his way. “I just had my nails manicured, and you’re calling them dirty? I keep my hands cleaner than anyone else in this household.” He was offended, looking at you with narrowed eyes. His hands were placed on his hips while Mammon stood pressed against the wall, his hands clutching at his towel before he spotted you. 

“Oh thank god.” He scurried behind you, peering over your shoulder as he examined Asmodeus from a safe distance. 

“You shouldn’t say that around here.” A sigh left your lips as you kept your eyes on Asmodeus. “Why were you harassing him?”

“Harassing? I was doing no such thing! I’ll have you know that most people, no, _everyone_ would be honored that I would even spare them a glance. I was just admiring how cute our new human exchange student is, that’s all. And in nothing but a towel? It’s almost too easy; it’s like he’s putting on a show just for me.”

There’s a smile on his lips which causes your guard to go up more. “Behave, Asmo.” You take Mammon by his wrist, having him follow your lead. “And make sure you get plenty of sleep tonight! Lucifer wants everyone ready for classes tomorrow.” You called over your shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah.” You could hear your brother sigh from where he stood before he disappeared back into his room. 

  
  


You’re sitting on Mammon’s bed as he pokes around his new room, freshly changed into a new pair of clothes. “So this is really my new place?” There’s a hint of suspicion to his tone as he skimmed through the textbooks laying on his desk. 

“For the rest of your stay, anyway.” You hummed out while scrolling through your phone. “But feel free to pop into my room whenever you want. Just make sure you stay away from Lucifer’s office, his bedroom, and Asmodeus’ bedroom.” You felt like it was self-explanatory why he shouldn’t be snooping around those areas. “Since this will be your new home, try to get as comfortable as you can. You’ll find that the time will pass by a lot easier if you aren’t stressed out of your mind.” 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Mammon’s holding up one of the textbooks Lucifer had put in his room earlier in preparation for tomorrow. “This doesn’t even look like it’s in English.”

You spared him a single glance before looking back down at the device in your hands. “Because it’s not. That textbook is for your demonology language course. You’ll be learning our language.” You informed the human. 

“Sounds like a pain to me.” He huffed under his breath before dropping it back down on his desk. “So,” an awkward beat of silence passes over the two of you, “ya never introduced yourself.” You raised an eyebrow at him from where you sat. “I mean ya told me your name and all that jazz, but you didn’t tell me what your power was or whatever.” 

“My power..?” A chuckle slips past your lips from the realization of what he was trying to ask you. “Right, I suppose I didn’t tell you about myself. You kind of picked me before Lucifer even introduced me to you. I’m the Avatar of Greed.” Mammon’s mouth forms into an ‘o’ shape at your explanation. 

“So what the hell does that mean?” 

You roll your eyes at his obliviousness. “It means I’m greedy. What do you want me to say? I like everything that’s in the form of money. I like selling things and making a quick buck off them. I love earning money, the feeling of money under my fingertips, the smell of money, anything and everything about money.” 

“Ah,” Mammon snaps his fingers in realization before pointing at you with a bright smile, “so you’re greedy.” You felt the little patience you had left drain from you. 

“And you’re stupid.” 

You watched the smile drop from his face.

  
  


“Do you remember everything we went over last night?” You’re glancing over at the human walking by your side. “Mammon, pay attention.” You have to drag his attention back to you when noticing that the human was too busy staring at everything around him. Today was the first day of classes at RAD, and it was your job to make sure nothing happened to him (specifically, to make sure no demon ate him as an afternoon snack). “Seriously, I understand that everything is new to you and you’re probably feeling overwhelmed by all the new plants and creatures you’re seeing, let alone all the different types of demons around us, but it’s extremely important that you don’t find yourself wandering away from me. I’m the only thing standing between you and a hungry demon sizing you up for a meal.” 

“...Sorry, what did ya say?” 

Once again, you felt your patience drain from you. However, although he was testing your patience, you knew it was for the best that he was assigned to you and not one of your brothers. You doubted Lucifer would keep him the entire year without snapping and killing him, and your other brothers would probably just forget about him and leave him to die in a closet somewhere. You cringed at the thought. 

“Relax, I’m just messin’ with ya! ‘So uptight, ya need to chill out a little.” Mammon’s nudging your side as he walks with you. “I’m not some child, I’m not gonna wander off and get myself eaten or anythin’. Believe it or not, I’m actually pretty decent with following instructions.” While a part of you doubted that, you were relieved to know that he listened to what you had said. “Listen, if what you’re sayin’ is true, if I need to stay by your side at nearly all times or I’ll get killed, I’m not gonna move away from ya. I mean, look at this face.” Mammon frames his face with his hands, cupping his cheeks as he smiles up at you. “I’m way too handsome to be eaten by some ugly demon.” 

Against your better judgment, a laugh leaves you. “Whatever you say, Mammon.”

“What? Ya don’t think I’m handsome? Sounds like jealousy to me.”

“Leviathan’s the Avatar of Envy, not me.” You corrected the other playfully. “Anyway, besides attending your classes today, you’ll also meet the other exchange students. This could be good for you, Mammon. At least one other is a human. I understand that it’s important for humans to socialize with each other, otherwise, they feel alienated and can become depressed.” While you were no expert on humans like Lilith or Belphegor, you did end up studying the human race as a whole once Lucifer assigned Mammon under your care. “His name is Solomon, and while he’s a sorcerer, he’s still a human so you should be able to relate to him a little bit.”

“A sorcerer? Ya mean to tell me that that shit’s real?” 

“You’re surrounded by demons in another realm and yet you can’t grasp the possibility of a sorcerer?” 

“...Touché.” 

“The other two are angels. I’m sure they’ll treat you well; angels have never had much of an issue with humans.” You, on the other hand, might find yourself having a hard time forming any kind of relationship with them. However, you heard some rumors that one of the angels was Simeon, and if that were the case… 

“Angels, huh? I suppose that makes sense if I’m surrounded by demons. But they let angels down here? That seems a little more taboo than inviting some humans.” You found yourself agreeing with Mammon. You weren’t exactly sure what Lord Diavolo’s plan or goal was, and you weren’t sure how angels would fare down here. 

“Everything’s confusing to me as well.” You decided to be honest with him. “I don’t even think Lucifer completely understands Lord Diavolo’s goal, but all we can do is go along with it and hope for the best. I will do my best to make sure none of the exchange students are harmed during this program.” To Mammon, you might have appeared as a loyal subject to Lord Diavolo. In reality, however, you knew that if something were to happen to one of the humans or angels, there could be another war between the realms. That was something you dreaded, and it brought up too many painful memories. You’d rather everything go over smoothly, even if you didn’t understand the reasoning of Lord Diavolo. “Are you ready for class?” You ask before Mammon can get anything else out. The two of you were standing at the entrance of RAD, and Mammon was looking a little timid. You knew he wouldn’t say anything to you about his nerves, so you’d just have to calm him down without his help. “Luckily for you, we have all of our classes together.” 

“Lucky me.” He said with a roll of his eyes. You felt your eye twitch in annoyance, but decided not to say anything. “Well then, let’s head to our first class, shall we?” 

  
  


“Mammon, you shouldn’t look so scared.” You find yourself whispering to Mammon as the two of you walk down the halls after your last class. “That’s the look that demons love on a human. It makes you look more delicious.” Mammon throws a weak punch to your arm. 

“Shut up. Are ya tryin’ to intimidate me or somethin’? Because it’s _not_ working!” You raise an eyebrow at his behavior, though you shake your head. He must be exhausted after spending the day surrounded by demons. It must be similar to placing a mouse in a room full of hungry cats. No wonder he was so on edge. 

“We’ll be home soon enough, Mammon.” Before Mammon can respond, though you could assume what it would be based on his annoyed expression, you hear someone call out his name. The two of you turn around and you find yourself stepping in front of him subconsciously. When seeing the figure approaching the two of you, you drop your guard as a human scent washes over you. “You must be the other human exchange student. Solomon, right?” 

“You’d be correct. It’s a pleasure to finally meet the Avatar of Greed.” There’s a coy smile on his lips that causes you to immediately bring your guard back up. Despite Solomon confirming that he’s a human, Mammon still lingers behind you slightly. Solomon catches a glimpse of the human standing behind you. “You’re Mammon, right? What an interesting name for a human.” 

“Shut up. Who the hell is named Solomon anyway? And ya think _my_ name is weird for a human? Rich.” He huffs before moving to stand beside you. 

A laugh leaves Solomon from Mammon’s response. “What’s with that treatment? There’s no reason to be suspicious of me. I’m an exchange student from the human world, just like you.”

“He has a pact with my brother, Asmodeus.” You inform Mammon. “Barbatos as well, Lord Diavolo’s royal butler.” Mammon looks up at you and then over at Solomon with wide eyes. 

“How did ya manage that? Ya have _pacts_ with them?” 

“Through a lot of bargaining,” Solomon says with a bit of a sigh. “But I’m trying to get the rest of Asmodeus’ brothers, too. Primarily Lucifer.” You watch the sorcerer with a raised eyebrow. “And you, too.” He sends a wink your way, to which you immediately roll your eyes. 

“Unlike my brother, I’m not that easy to get a pact with.” You informed Solomon before turning your attention back to Mammon. “You should make sure to bond with him, it’s always good to have another human watching your back in a place like this. Just make sure you don’t let him drag you into any trouble. Unlike Solomon, you don’t have fancy magical powers to get you out of any bad situation.” You can hear Solomon scoff from where he stood. 

“I’m not _that_ bad; don’t give Mammon a bad impression of me.” There’s a pout on his lips, though it quickly turns back to a smile. “I dorm at the Purgatory with the other exchange students. Feel free to stop by whenever you feel like it. I feel it’s important for the exchange students to get along since we’re all in a foreign place.” 

“Maybe you can meet the other two exchange students then.” There’s a smile on your lips as you look at Mammon. You were hoping he’d meet the angels today (and for you to find out if Simeon _was_ here), but at least he was able to meet the other human. 

“I’m sure they’d love to meet him,” Solomon says as he shifts where he stands. “Regardless, I have to be going now. Demons to see, things to do.” Solomon smiles and waves goodbye to the two of you before heading off in the opposite direction. 

“So that’s the Solomon I always hear so much about from Asmodeus.” You find yourself thinking out loud as you and Mammon begin your walk home. “He’s interesting, though I’m not sure what I was expecting him to be like. He’s a little shady if I’m being honest. Then again, I suppose a human with seventy-two pacts with demons _would_ be shady, don’t you think?” You watch as Mammon nearly chokes on his spit as he walks beside you.

“Seventy-two pacts?!” 

“I know, I think it’s a bit overkill as well, but I guess he doesn’t think so.” 

“How did he even manage that?” 

“Well, I’m sure some of them are low-ranking demons. It’s not exactly hard for a human to strike up a pact with them. However, I’m not sure how he scored Barbatos and Asmodeus. Asmo might be easy to tempt, but he’s a little difficult when it comes to making pacts. There’s a lot that goes into a pact, you know.” You inform the human beside you. “I guess I shouldn’t underestimate Solomon.” 

“Hmm…” Mammon’s lips are pressed into a thin line and the conversation goes silent for a few minutes. “Say,” he looks over at you after saying your name, “do ya think I could ever make a pact down here?” 

“A pact? With a demon?”

“Duh! Who else would I be makin’ pacts with, demon?” His hands are on his hips as he side-eyes you. “And to think that ya make it out that I’m the stupid one, then ya go around askin’ obvious questions.” 

“Hey, watch it.” You threaten the other before returning to his question. “I suppose, though I’m not sure with who. If you mean with any of my brothers, then I highly doubt it. And if you mean with **me,** then I can just tell you right now: **no**.” 

Mammon huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. “No need to be so rude about it. I was only curious, and it’s not like I’d want a pact with a stupid demon like ya anyway.” 

“Then why’d you ask?” 

“I could have meant anyone! Not just you; now ya just sound like the Avatar of Stupidity.” 

“That’s not a thing.” You respond with narrowed eyes. “Behave, or I’ll leave you here alone.”

“As if you’d ever want to disappoint your precious Lucifer.” Mammon sticks his tongue out and you nudge his side. 

“Careful, or I’ll end up eating you.” You stick your tongue out as well. 

  
  


You open the door to find Lucifer already at home. Upon noticing him, Mammon grows uncomfortable and shuffles behind you again. He noticed, of course, and a slight frown forms on his lips. “You don’t have to act as if I’ll eat you every time you see me.” Lucifer places his cup of coffee on the kitchen counter and walks over to the two of you. “I simply just wanted to see how your first day of classes went. You’re in one piece, so it couldn’t have been all that bad.” 

“It wasn’t bad.” Mammon stiffly responds. “‘Was borin’ though.” Lucifer chuckles at this and only shakes his head. “I did learn somethin’ interestin’ though.” Both you and Lucifer look over at him curiously. 

“And what could that be? Has a class already piqued your interest? I’m sure Lord Diavolo will be thrilled to hear that.” Lucifer has a sweet smile on his face, one that you know to be practiced and rehearsed. Although he’s your brother, and maybe the one you’d even consider yourself to be closest to, you don’t trust him to be alone with Mammon. 

“That humans can form pacts with demons. Solomon has so many pacts, I can’t help but be a little jealous.” You instinctively roll your eyes at Mammon’s words. _He’s back on this again,_ you think to yourself with a sigh. You were feeling uneasy about how this conversation could go with your brother. 

“Oh, you didn’t know that? Yes, demons can form pacts with humans if they wish. With the low-ranking demons, it’s normally not too difficult. Do you perhaps already have your sights set on a demon?” The smile is still on Lucifer’s lips, though this time it seems a bit more agitated. Before Mammon can respond, Lucifer decides to speak up once again. “I hope it’s not with any of my siblings. It could be viewed as offensive if you think they’d be that easy to form a pact with. It’s only your first day here, after all.” Mammon’s face is flushed from embarrassment and you can’t help but feel slightly irritated toward your brother. “Besides, you wouldn’t want to get hurt, would you? Getting a pact is a dangerous game, and unlike myself and your wonderful babysitter--”

“I am not a babysitter.” You interject. He ignores you.

“--not all of my brothers behave as well as the two of us. Seriously, Mammon,” you raise an eyebrow from the usage of his name, “don’t do anything that could get you killed.” Lucifer sounds tired as he ends the conversation, dismissing the two of you as he heads towards his office. “I have a stack of paperwork to get to, so don’t interrupt me unless there’s an emergency.” 

Mammon waits until Lucifer’s gone before turning to you. “Your brother honestly scares the shit out of me.” You can’t help but laugh at his honesty. 

“You get used to it. Just stay on his good side and there’s nothing to worry about.” You reassure the other. “But I wouldn’t ask him too many questions about pacts. I don’t mind them, but Lucifer, I don’t think he’s too keen on humans and I don’t think he’s too keen on this program of Lord Diavolo’s.” You give him a pat on the back before heading towards the stairs. “Follow me; we’ll do our homework together and then you’re free to do whatever you want for the rest of the night.” 

“Can’t believe I finished school just to be forced back into this shit.” He grumbles under his breath as he follows you to your room. “I didn’t even consent to any of this.” 

“Does that matter?”

“Are ya askin’ me if consent matters? Seriously?” 

“Of course not, dipshit.” You roll your eyes, for what seems like the millionth time that day, at Mammon. “I’m saying, does it matter if you wanted to be here? At the end of the day, it doesn’t change anything; you’re stuck here and can’t return home regardless. You might as well make the most of it, even if you _are_ stuck in school again. If it makes you feel any better, I also don’t want to be stuck in school but just like Lucifer and the rest of my brothers, we don’t have a choice in that matter.” You drop your bag on the floor once you enter your room and sit down on the edge of your bed. “Since it’s your first day here, I figured I’d help you out with the homework in case there was something you didn’t understand. Not to brag or anything, but I’m kind of a professional when it comes to being a demon.” 

“So you’re a professional demon.” Mammon snorts as he sits beside you. “How lucky am I?” 

“To be stuck with me out of everyone else here? I’d say extremely lucky.” You hum while flipping through one of your notebooks. “Now pay attention, because I don’t feel like going through every question three times.”

“I think I got paired with the bossiest demon in all of the Devildom.” 

“Say that again and see what happens.” 

“You’re the bossiest-- _hey_!” Mammon just barely dodges a notebook that flies in his direction. “That’s abuse! I’ll file a complaint; claim that you’re tryna eat me and shit!” 

“You can’t accuse me of trying to eat you every time you do something stupid and get hit for it.” 

“Sure I can! I just did, and I’ll do it again, too.” 

“Out of every human to get selected for this program…” You pinch the bridge of your nose in irritation. “And it had to be you.” 

“You’re not happy? Odd, I’d be honored to spend all the time in the world with me.”

“Of course you’d say that.” A groan nearly leaves you and you run a hand over your face. “Open your notebook, Mammon. Let’s breeze through this homework so I can get out of your hair.” And most importantly, so he can get out of _your_ hair.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in this series!! I'm always up for suggestions :)


End file.
